


All Eyes On Me

by Nodame



Category: Cafe Latte, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crossover, Dead Inside, Don't Read This, Enemies to Lovers, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hate to Love, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In-Jokes, Multi, One Shot, Please Kill Me, Police Brutality, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodame/pseuds/Nodame
Summary: I died





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all dont think im drunk k blame cafe latte

_Nothing's better than sharing laughs with the one you love. Bathing in the warm, soothing lights of a candle-lit romantic dinner on a hot summer night. Dancing happily to a cheesy lovesong, sharing affection, hopes and expectations. You know, normal couple nights._

  
_However, the mafia has never taught us any of this. We've been raised to kill, hate, lust, abuse our power, belittle the weak an worship the strong. But we liked it, very much. Living the life of serial killers in a world of tasteless hope. A world of eat or be eaten._

  
______

_"The police has everything under control, please turn off your electronic devices or limit the use of said objects for your own safety. I repeat, the police has everything under control, please turn off....."_

  
The same warning echoed through the dark alleys of the city. No soul has been spotted in the previously crouded streets and nothing but jarring noises of dogs barking filled the roads. The government made the grave mistake of accepting the challenge of unknown individuals who hacked onto the media and threatened the safety of citizens. And now, our daily life is nothing but constant fear. Even the pretty cerulean shades that once tinted the sky, the fresh smell of a windy current in a sunny morning or the busy streets of a noisy city feel like they've been _sucked off_ because of this "revolution". Innocent people are paying for the Power's mistakes and now, all we have to do is hold our fragile souls in between our palms and wait for them to be taken away by the beasts under human masks.

  
Few months later, a hidden alley in the far corner of the city has become a very popular place for citizens lately, for some reason. It's barely accessible, delinquents and juveniles could be found in the way to "The Place" and passing by would be almost impossible. So what made it so precious?

  
_A_ _café_.

  
A little panel, barely hung, barely visible. _"Café Latte"_ was transcripted on it. But if you peak inside, the heavy atmosphere of the outside world would be barely memorable.

  
The sweet scent of butterscotch pie filled the cozy, warm atmosphere of the small café owned by a girl who's named the café after herself, alongside with few other waitresses, greeting newcomers with the warmest of smiles and most delicious coffees of the town. The café is not _fancy_ , let alone big. But if felt like _home_ , like mother's love. And lately, this café got discovered by more and more citizens, giving them a chance to feel _safe_ in a world where despair has taken over happiness.


	2. Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday binch

Customers at the Café were getting more and more familiar. Regulars would come during the afternoon and stay until th closing hours.

  
_But that day was marked special in a waitress' heart._

  
That day, it was Irina's birthday. One of the old waitresses of the Café. Even in the middle of a crisis, the coffee shop was more than ready to celebrate it. Cakes were made, presents were offered, happiness finally found its way in citizens' hearts as one of their favorite waitresses celebrated during her special day.

  
_But there was a heavy presence in a corner, nonetheless._

  
A brunette, wrapped in bandages. He wasn't a regular, no one has ever seen him before. And when his presence was more and more remarquable, Irina took the responsibility of talking to him.

  
The male was tall, masculine and well-built. Looking close, his eyelashes were long, almost feminine. Irina reached out a cup of coffee at the stranger.

"Hi ! We've never seen you around before, are you a foreigner?" Irina finally found the courage to form a correct sentence, too busy staring at the unfairly handsome male in front of her.

  
But she didn't get a response.

  
The "foreigner" stared at her. Eyes soft and filled with _adoration_.

"Belle." He says in a saccharine voice burried in embers. His voice was _intoxicating_ , full of love, craving. Filling the room with a strange aura. Irina couldn't even hear the loud music three meters away from her. Only the foreigner's sweet voice echoed through her blushy ears. His voice was too soothing, too _perfect_. Like a beast lulling his prey into false reassuration.

  
"E...Excuse me, sir ?" The girl stuttered, voice almost audible. She's seen the gentleman for the first time yet it feels like he instantly took her breath away.

  
She couldn't help it, she felt like she was talking to a _god_.

  
The male stood up, and it felt as if the _entire_ room shifted alongside him.

  
"We'll meet again, Moya Krosta." He whispered gently, pulling Irina close, _dangerously_ close. The brunette nuzzled onto the waitress' crook of neck with a smile too gentle, too wrong. "The name is Dazai Osamu."

Dazai's hand travelled down Irina's arm, reaching out for her hand and kissing it gently. Oh, his lips were too soft, too kissable.

"I won't forget you, so don't forget me, My Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moya krosta means my star in russian fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> :D:DDDDD jesus fucking take the wheel


End file.
